love in the hunger games
by sarahXfrodoXkatnissXpongs
Summary: " Let the 57 annual hunger games begin" it was cold and snow was everywhere. The setting for this year hunger games. My mentor had told me grad what I can and run but I didn't want to risk it so I just ran as fast as my legs would take me. I ran and ran until I bummed into someone was my plan and out of all the people I had to bump into it had to be her.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

" Let the 57 annual hunger games begin" it was cold and snow was everywhere. The setting for this year hunger games. My mentor had told me grad what I can and run but I didn't want to risk it so I just ran as fast as my legs would take me. I ran and ran until I bummed into someone was my plan and out of all the people I had to bump into it had to be her.

We both hit the ground hard. The snow breaking the fall a little. We had both jumped up. She had blood on her lip and her side. I couldn't tell if it was her blood or someone else's but one thing was clear I wasn't her first fight. She ran in my direction and I to her. She was a lot stronger then I was and she pinned me in moments. 'This is how I die' I though 'I wasn't even in here for a day everyone in distich 12 thought I could win it". She raised her knife but then fell on top of me. Dead. I pushed her off, took the knife out of her hand thinking it could be useful, looked around to see no one. For a moment I thought the capitol had saved me but then realised where I was. I gave up looking and went over to the body and took her bag she had fought for. " You don't use your eyes much do you?"

I turned around stared away. It was the boy from distic 4. I finally put my knife up to show I would fight. He laughed " please if I wanted you dead I would have let her kill you". I lowered my knife " what's your name"

"Aine from distic 12 and your mmm… Dillon from distic 4"

"Well nice to know someone had notice me in this group of murders" we shock hands and new I had made a partner. We looked away from each other. Dillon was beyond handsome. He looked around my age but had a certain look of age to him. Like when someone's under a lot of stress and they start to look older or something, that's want I've been told by my mum. I saw the girl lying in a puddle of red snow. "Who was she?"

" I think she was from 6" I felt bad. I mean it wasn't her fault she was here and then it hit me. If this how I fell for someone who I didn't kill how am I going to be when I do? But I had to forget that. I had to force on staying alive. Then we heard the canon go. We counted them. Seven. Seven had died on the first day and one by the boy standing next to me. "Shall we go?"

"Lets"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

We walked until we could find somewhere to stay. It seemed that the further we went the warmer it was getting. We came down to a little cave under about a foot of snow it wasn't the best-protected thing in the world but I would do from one night we said. We would both take turns to watch out for anyone coming. Dillon took the first watch and so I took of the girl from 6's bag pack and had a look in. It was full to the brim with thing and guessing by what was in when she bumped into me was was going to meet up with someone else. There was two sleeping bags, a full bottle of water, which I thought Dillon and me could just share, an axe and a few small throughing knifes. Dillon took the axe for when I tried it in the training I was the worst I could see. I got told if possible don't even touch an axe. I stayed with the knifes. Dillon and I went to go get some food and it took some time but we finally caught a squirrel like thing. We had it for tea and for were I was and what was happening around me it wasn't that bad. Dillon and me talked about plans for tomorrow but we didn't really agree to do anything.

I was at my old home on the night of the reaping. My mum was helping me get ready. She chooses his little blue dress she wore when she was going through the reaping. She told me it was a lucky dress for no one in my family ever got chosen when they wore this dress. My dad gave me this silly necklace thing he wore during the reaping as good luck. I guess I was the unluckiest person ever. When I heard my name called I walk as slowly I could knowing that every person I passed I will never see again. I heard my mum crying and my dad telling her to shhh. I remember my mum and dad coming in to say goodbye my mum had been crying a lot and my dad eyes were red themselves. They said their goodbyes and although I wasn't aloud to wear the dress in the arena I promised I would wear the necklace to remember who I am. When they were told to leave my dad asked for two more seconds but they were drag away and that was the last I ever saw of them. When we were on the train I remember trying to talk to the boy, Aden. He had lived up the street to us and everyone knew fine well that he hated everyone in the distic and no family more then ours so when he was paired with me it wasn't his happiest of moment " if you get in my way I'll kill you, you try and kill me I'll kill you, if I even see you in the corner of my eye I will head at you and I'll kill you get the picture" I nodded. He was 18 and I just thought ill get him back in the arena.

I woke up. Dillon had been sitting at the edge of the entrance of the cave. He had put his own sleeping bag on mine so I'd be warmer. I went over and gave him back his sleeping bag. " About time you woke up "

" How long have I been asleep for like?"

" Almost 2 hours, you talk in your sleep you know you said things like I promise " I then quickly put my hand to my chest and there it was the necklace. The only thing I had left to remember her mum and dad by. " Sorry I never did that back home" there was a long time were no one talked. Dillon went inside to try and get some sleep but he came back in like 10 minuets. " Right well I'm not going to get any sleep so we might as well talk"

" Okay so did you have anyone back home"

" I have my dad, my Mam died when she had me so I never knew her"

" I'm so sorry "

" Well it nothing I don't really remember, anyway my dad got remarried and has a little girl with her called Annie and they would do anything to make sure she not here so I'm not going to be missed anyway, what about you?"

" No just my Mam and Dad, I had a brother but he died after there was a mining accident"

"What do you mean after"

" Well there was a huge mining ancient and although my brother was able to get out the stress of it all killed him soon after"

" Oh sorry" no one talked for a while. I felt like I had ruined the talking and so I should fit it. " Anyway how old are you? "

" I'm 15 why "

" Oh its just I would have thought you were older but yea I'm 14 I turn 15 tomorrow I think I cant really tell with the fact that they control the weather and sun time in here"

" That's a bit harsh sending you in here the day before your birthday"

" Well I'm here and the capital isn't mostly know for showing kindness," we both laughed. We talked for another hour or so when Dillon finally went to sleep and I was left to watch for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I watched the sun rise. If it wasn't for the fact that at anytime someone could come and try to kill me it would have been quiet pretty. It was weird though over night it was like the environment had changed. There were now loads of trees but there was still snow everywhere. " Happy birthday Aine" I said quietly to myself trying not to wake up Dillon. I may have spoke a little when I was asleep but he didn't stop stringing all night. I let him have a bit more time like he did we me.

Then I heard a scream. It was so loud it must have been quite close. I stood up and looked around. Holding a knife in my hand ready for anything that was going to jump out. Then the canon went off. "Whoo what…Aine" the canon had woke him up. " I'm fine but we need to move I think the careers are close"

"Right " we got all of are things together and left the cave. We left at an right angle to the scream so if the careers went straight they wouldn't see us. I felt quiet good. I mean Dillon was still a little asleep and I had come up with all the plans. I just really hoped they didn't back fire.

It was weird it seemed to be getting hotter the further we walked and the land was getting dryer and soon we were in a desert. " We can't stay here there's nowhere to stay or food to eat " and then walking past some type of rock was Aden.

He looked are way and he didn't look well. He was skinnier then I remember him and that's saying something. He started to head are way. " Should we leave or? " but then an arrow was sent in our diction. He has a bow, how'd he get that? But that didn't matter. He got closer and closer. Just a little closer I thought and finally when he was in range I through one at my knifes at him. It dug into his shoulder. The sound he made was horrible but Dillon ran at him with his axe high ready to kill. Aden took the knife out of this shoulder and through it at Dillon but he was in too much pain to through proplay and so missed and to be fair almost hit me. He turned knowing he wasn't going to win and ran. Dillon stop and let him go " what are you doing kill him"

" No I only kill when I have to anyway unless he gets some medicine within like a day that shoulder wound will kill him, nice through by the way"

" Thanks" I blushed; I never really get praised when I was at home. I mean I never used to do anything to get praise for; I was always quiet in school and never really made any friends. It was even harder to talk to anyone after my brother died. " Any way wasn't he from your distic"

"Yea he was and lets just say he wasn't my biggest fan back home" Dillon rested against the handle of his axe. " So you had fan in your home, were you berend with fame and glory?" I kick over the axe and Dillon almost fell over. He reached down and picked it up while we both laughed. " Oh yes it was so hard at home I much prefer it here with you" I said in my most scastic voice. "Shall we leave"

" I think we should " he dowed " after you " I stared to walk in a posh way, Dillon was right beside me.

" arww how cute, are you too a couple now ?" we both turned around to see the boy from district 2 standing be hind us. He looked around late 16, and that he had been playing In the mud. There wasn't a part of him not covered in blooded or mud " I think its pretty "

" Where your careers friends "

" I don't really do packs with anyone I just going round and killing its quiet fun you should try it some time "

" Maybe I will " I was discussed at him and I didn't try to hind it. " don't look at me like that missy its not my fault you're here and what a wonder you are I mean you were the girl from 12 who wasn't meant to live past day 1 and you... Well no one really cared about you did they you were just handsome fish boy "

" Thanks "

" Anyway I'm going to kill you now "


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

And like that we had another fight on our hands. The boy from 2 had a sword and it looked as if he hadn't cleared it for the on the tip was dry, crusty blood. To be fair it's not like he was going to take time and clean it, when everyone in here is trying to kill him. I few my knife at him but he ran past them. Man he was quick, but not as fast as Dillon. They ran towards each over both with their weapon held high, it was like in slow motion to me. Dillon was first to take a hit and he got a cut across his arm and leg, the boy from 2 had had a huge cut made in his chest, unforerenly not beep another to kill or injured him to the point of an easy kill. Dillon soon took a big blow to he head and was on his knees with the boy walking over to him sword ready to kill. " No " I yelled and rejoined the fight

I can do this just like you practice in the training centre.

The boy from 2 turned to see me running at him with everything I had. I tattled him and we both fell to the floor. I looked quickly to see Dillon lying on his stomach. This boy and me tumbled around for a while with me giving him little cuts here and there, which I though was good for me, while he gave me one big cut on my cheek. He soon disarmed me and had me pinned. "What you goanna do now hmm2" I tried to get him off me but it was no use. He picked me up by my hair and through me up against the rock we had seen Aden at. He stood a centre meter away from my face and he had his sword next to my neck. As he stood there he looked at me from my feet to my face it was weird and creepy." You can come with me you know, we could fight everyone tougher"

" And then when you'll kill me"

" I don't know"

" Yea I think I have a better chance of living with Dillon" at that moment I looked over to see if he was okay. He had gotten himself onto his back and was looking around to see were I was. Once he had found me he started trying to get up. I don't know how but we had a sort of mind conversaysion and I knew he wanted me to stall. " Okay so say I went with you what would you have planned for us to do?"

" Well we could go get food and kill other tributes and I don't know there isn't much more we can do in this hell whole" I looked to see that Dillon was now to his feet and had his axe in his hand and was heading are way but he still needed more time. " you know ever since I saw you in the parade dressed as a coal miner I though you wouldn't make it 5 minuets of this game "

" Thanks I guess " I was know trying to flirt with him a little by doing things like delinking a lot more then usual and so on " but then you came in here and almost killed the boy from your district and I knew then that you had to be mine "

" Well I don't know what to say " and then out of all the things that was going on at that moment, the boy from district 2 liking me, my actual partner coming from behind and me playing along with what was happening the boy from 2 kissed me.

At first I wanted to push him away then I remembered I playing with this and so kept kissing him. I looked back to see Dillon had stop for a moment taking in what was happening and then began to run right at us. He was shouting as he ran letting the boy form to know he was coming. The boy from 2 turned to receive an axe to the face. He wasn't pretty and about three seconds after he hit the floor the canon went off. Dillon was about to fall down when I held him up. " We have to go " and so we head off trying to find somewhere to stay.


End file.
